Adenosine 5′-Monophosphate-Activated Protein Kinase (AMP-activated protein kinase) or (AMPK) activators are believed to play a key role in regulation of carbohydrates and fat metabolism in mammals including humans. The net effects of AMPK activation may include inhibition of hepatic gluconeogenesis, cholesterol and triglyceride synthesis in liver, enhancement in muscle glucose transport and insulin sensitivity and fatty acid oxidation in muscle and liver.